


fifth anniversary

by bruises



Series: teen wolf femslash week 2016 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Punk, Anniversary, Cute, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora closes her umbrella and shakes it before walking inside her girlfriend’s store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fifth anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [lbranwells](http://lbranwells.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [teen wolf femslash week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/twfemslashweek).  
> 

Tiny droplets of water hit Cora’s nose as she runs across the road. The umbrella in her hands does little to shield her face from the harsh weather (which only seems to be blowing at her from all directions). When she makes it to the sidewalk, Cora lets out a sigh and shakes the water from her leather jacket. She rolls her sleeves above her wrists and eyes the _Argent's Florist_ sign up ahead.

Cora closes her umbrella and shakes it before walking inside her girlfriend’s store. She can smell everything; the pink roses in the corner, the yellow daffodils to her left, and even the pale lilies out the back. The scents are a little overwhelming at first, but Cora sees Kira standing at the service desk and remembers why she’s there.

“Hey, do you want me to get Allison for you?” Kira asks, looking down at Cora’s tattooed knuckles.

Cora shakes her head quickly. “It’s my anniversary with Allison and I wanted to get her some flowers. I was wondering if we could keep this a secret?”

She watches as Kira grins. “Sure thing, Cora. How long have you been together?”

“Five years today,” Cora replies. She feels her cheeks heating up, reminding her just how much she loves her girlfriend.

“Aw, I’m so happy for the two of you!” Kira smiles. She goes to the back of the store for a few moments and returns shortly with some flowers in her hands. “Daisies are the traditional gift for fifth anniversaries. This arrangement has some small pink alyssum around the edges of the pot. Is that okay?”

Cora looks down at the large white flowers surrounded by tiny pink ones. She looks back at Kira and nods. “They’re perfect!”

* * *

The door opens wide and Cora instantly gets up from the couch. Her heeled boots click against the floor as she rushes over to Allison.

She presses her lips against Allison’s rests her hands against her waist. Allison rests her forehead against Cora’s and hums softly.

“I missed you today,” Cora smiles.

Allison chuckles and presses a kiss to her nose. “I missed you too.”

Cora brings Allison into the lounge room and sits her down on the couch. She reaches down to the side of the couch and reveals the medium sized terracotta pot full of white and pink flowers.

“Happy fifth anniversary, Allison,” Cora says, smiling. She hands Allison the flower arrangement and feels her heart speed up.

She watches as Allison breathes in the familiar floral scent. Cora’s hands tremble and she wonders if she should kiss her again.

“Cora, I love these,” Allison tells her. She leans closer and presses a soft kiss to Cora’s lips. “I love you.”

Cora feels her eyes water slightly as a smile spreads across her face. “I love you too, Ally.”

“I was going to make pad thai tonight, because I know it’s your favourite, but I’m terrible at cooking,” Allison laughs. “I picked some up on my way home.”

Cora grins and makes her way to the kitchen, where she finds two boxes of pad thai waiting for her. “I thought I could smell something good.”

Allison presses a kiss to her cheek and hands her some chopsticks. “Happy anniversary, Cora.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
